Wizard Witness Protection Program
by Luca Black
Summary: When Draco rescues Hermione from death. both their lives are in grave danger.they must become the one thing Draco hates most so they wont be killed.muggles.chapter 8 up! :)
1. An Eventful Night

Chapter One

I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco and Hermione staggered to the street, barely escaping their deaths.

_I feel like crap_, Hermione thought as she limped to safety.

She looked behind her at the burning wreckage that was behind her.

The 3-story building that was once the Malfoy manor was ablaze with smoke and burning flesh; Not theirs but the death eaters who had tried to kill them.

She felt him tug her arm, "we have to keep moving Granger, unless you want open season for death eaters on your arse"

She glared at him and snatched her arm away, "we need to find the portkey Dumbledore left for us".

She knelt down and started carefully searching the ground. **_CRUNCH._**

Hermione stepped on a tin canister that said _fizzing wizbee_ across it, none other than the portkey.

"Okay it should be activating soon" she looked at her watch 60 seconds to go.

They started to walk farther away from the burning mansion, (:55) when...

"Where's my wand?" Draco said as he shook his trousers desperately searching for his wand a mixed look of confusion and anger written across his face. (:45)

That's when Hermione noticed she didn't have hers either. Dammit. (:40)

"We'll have to get new ones, right now are lives are more important," Draco whispered as they continued to walk up the street. (: 30)

"Well well you thought you two could get away so easily" came a familiar drawling voice. (:25)

A chill ran through their bones, they turned around to see none other than Lucius Malfoy, and in his hand, their wands. (:20)

He had a nasty look of loathing on his face, Draco swiftly moved and stood in front of Hermione, "Draco I always knew you were weak but I never thought you can sink this low" (:15)

He paused and pointed his wand at them "oh well. I don't have time to torture you so I guess I'll kill you both." (:5)

They looked at him eyes full of terror, neither one able to speak.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers, silently praying that the portkey would activate soon.

"Avada (:0) Kedevra" a bright green light shot out of his wand but never hit the targets by the time he finished the portkey had been activated.

And Draco and Hermione were gone.


	2. Disappering Acts

Disappering Acts

They felt the familiar tug on their bellybuttons as the portkey whisked them off to 12 Grimauld place.

The headquarters for **the order of the phoenix.**

When they arrived, Hermione swayed with uneasiness.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley screeched as she and Harry ran up to Hermione and caught her right when she collapsed.

"Lucius almost got us, luckily the portkey activated right when we needed it to" Draco said as if nothing big had happened.

Harry came from Hermione's side and right in front of Draco's face.

"How can you say it as if it were no big deal, Malfoy" Harry bellowed "you two almost died".

"Well we're not" Draco said lowly and bumped his shoulder into Harry's.

"This isn't good, everyone was supposed to think you two are dead," Harry said as he paced the ground. "No one was supposed to survive"

He rounded on Draco "I swear if I find out you fouled this up purposely, so help me-"

Draco stood up so that he was right in Harry's face "you'll do what?"

"Oh bloody hell would you two stop it" Ginny pushed them away from each other "we have to contact Dumbledore and tell him the plan didn't fall through"

**_Pop_**. "I'm already here Miss. Weasly and I know what has happened" Dumbledore came and stood in-between Harry and Draco.

"Ow...my head" Hermione groggily said as she came back into consciousness.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Granger" Dumbledore offered looking at her wearily, she nodded yes.

He summoned a kettle from the fire and some teacups.

"Now would anyone care to explain to me the whole story?" Dumbledore said to Draco and Hermione.

"I thought you already knew" Draco quipped; he really did not feel like dealing with Dumbledick.

"I know about the house burning and Lucius trying to kill you to but I need to know what went wrong so start from the beginning"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Lucius Malfoy and at least a dozen death eaters were in the basement of the Malfoy Manor, torturing a captive.

"Where is Harry Potter?" bellowed Bellatrix Lestrange.

**_Phfft_**. Hermione spat a mixture of blood and saliva out of her mouth and at her captor.

"Fuck off" she said to them. A spell was shot at her and pain. It fell like every atom was on fire, the pain much worse than before.

"Let's go," said one of the cloaked figures, "we can continue this later".

"Yeah, all this torturing is making me hungry and tired," said another.

"But she hasn't given us any information, even with the vertisserum" screeched Pansy Parkinson out of anger and disappointment.

"We'll have all day tomorrow" Lucius announced, he then looked down at Hermione as if she were the filthiest creature that lay before him, and kicked her in her ribs.

He continued "if anyone would like the house elves have prepared a splendid feast and there are more than enough rooms for everyone" he began to walk out the others following suit.

They started to file out, as each one of them as they passed kick, punch, or hurt in any way their captive, laughing at her pain as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

The group made their way to bed after a fulfilling feast full of merriment and wine, with a full belly and not a worry on their mind.

Draco then made his way back down toward the dungeons; silently for fear that, someone might hear him.

He heard Granger whimpering and felt his heart sink, no one deserved to be treated like this, he thought.

When he made his way to her cell, she tried her best to crouch and cover herself until she saw that the person was Draco, which frightened her even more.

"Don't worry Granger" Draco whispered, "I'm here to get you out" he said some spells to unlock her chains and conjured decent clothing for her.

"I can't walk" she said that's when Draco noticed her right leg was swollen to twice its size. He said a spell to heal the swelling and conjured a splint for her leg.

"We have to go before anyone wakes up" he whispered as he swung his arm underneath her for support.

"What about my wand?" Hermione said

"That's the least of your worries," said Pansy at the exit to the dungeons, she had look of triumph on her face, "Draco you fucking disgust me helping out her kind, I thought you had sense"

**_Expelliarmus,_** Draco said the spell before Pansy knew what hit her and in the time of her shock, he stunned her.

"Now we have to go because they'll have heard that" he gathered the limping Hermione in his arms and towards the stairs.

**_Reavlus, _**and a hidden stairway showed its self "this leads to an exit at near the front entrance, keep going and no matter what happens keep going"

"What about you? You can't stay here" she looked at him worry crossing her face.

**_Lumos_**, a dim light littered the walkway.

His eyes darkened "I have something to take care of. Now go!" he yelled at her and she limped down the walkway.

Draco made the hidden doorway hidden again and pushed pansy in a dark corner. He then went up stairs to find Jules Zabini and Craig Bulstrode coming towards the dungeon.

They hadn't noticed him so he hid in the darkness of the shadows until they passed.

He ran the length of the hallway and towards the foyer, any minute now the alarm would sound.

A loud ringing filled the hallways and stunned death eaters gather from their beds.

Draco then said a spell so that they wouldn't be able to escape the vicinity of their rooms, he knew it would only last a short time but that's all that he needed.

He ran out of the huge manor and towards the entrance gate. When he got a good twenty feet away he pulled out a small square box, it was a trigger for a bomb.

"Goodbye everyone, see you hell" he whispered before pushing the button a nanosecond later a massive explosion shook the ground and blasted the building, into a fiery inferno.

Fire and chaos were everywhere. Draco looked around to see if Hermione had made it out of the tunnel all right but didn't spot her.

"Damn Granger" he said to himself as he went to the exit for the hidden walkway. As soon as he opened the door he felt the heat and saw the smoke.

Oh shit, he thought to himself as he didn't see Hermione and ran even deeper into the underground walkway.

He got fifteen feet into the walkway before he say Hermione straining in the darkness.

"Draco" she squinted her eyes

"Yeah Granger it's me" he put his arm around her waist and slipped her arm around his neck to balance.

They walked safely out of the walkway and towards the gate entrance.

"Draco I can't walk" Hermione cried out in pain, "the pain it hurts too much"

Draco went through his pockets and pulled out a vile "drink this"

"What is it?" she questioned as she eyed the vile with suspicion

"Will you just drink it'll make the pain subside" they walked out the tunnel, "I can't believe after all this you still don't trust me"

She drunk the liquid and felt her pain going away immediately.

**BOOM**! Another ground shaking blast then the underground tunnel caved.

Hermione turned around at the rubble"what the hell did you do?"

"I used a muggle device and some muggle explosives C4," he explained to her as they walked off the mansions property "it's the only way for everyone to be safe"

"Voldermort's not dead yet, his followers are extendable. He'll get more"

Draco new Hermione was right "yeah but killing twenty of them will put a huge dent, Mrs. Know-it-all." He sneered at her.

"How are we going to get outta here, did you bring a broom, because I'm top weak to apperate." She asked.

"I left the portkey Dumbledore gave me out here it's going to activate" he looked at his watch "in about ten minutes so we have to find it"

"You lost it. You lost the port key"

"No I left it out here for safe keeping", they got to the graveyard that was about 15 feet away from the end of the street, "now help me look for it"

They searched for seven minutes "its not here" said Hermione angrily

"Let's look near the end of the street," Draco said panicking

Draco and Hermione staggered to the street, barely escaping their deaths.

_I feel like crap_, Hermione thought as she limped to safety.

She looked behind her at the burning wreckage that was once Malfoy manor.

The 3-story building that was once the Malfoy manor was ablaze with smoke and burning flesh; Not theirs but the death eaters who had tried to kill them.

She felt him tug her arm, "we have to keep moving Granger, unless you want open season for death eaters on your arse"

She glared at him and snatched her arm away, "we need to find the portkey Dumbledore left for us".

She knelt down and started carefully searching the ground. **_CRUNCH!_**

Hermione stepped on a tin canister that said _fizzing wizbee_ across it, none other than the portkey.

"Okay it should be activating soon" she looked at her watch 60 seconds to go.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"Then Lucius came and tried to kill us" recalled Draco "we got away in the nick of time"

"Well" Dumbledore said, "It looks as though we have a predicament on our hands, no one was supposed to survive that blast. And Lucius did. No one was supposed to know you to are alive. And Lucius does. He will without a doubt report this to voldermort, so we have to act quickly"

Dumbledore stood up and went to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in it, "mistress of magic's office" then he put his head into the fire.

For what seemed like an eternity, he talked to the mistress of magic, then finally he withdrew his head from the fireplace, stood up, and sat back in his previous spot.

"Ms. Bones completely agrees with me that you two are in serious danger and we will have a meeting about it in her office at the ministry of magic tomorrow morning, but for now I believe you two have earned a good nights rest. Mr. Potter and I have some things to discuss, if you'll join me in the kitchen Harry."

Harry followed suit and went to the kitchen to talk to Dumbledore.

They sat still not knowing what to do a few seconds, "where shall I sleep" asked Draco.

_Not that I want to sleep in this shabby place_, Draco thought disdainfully.

"There is an empty room two flights up second door on the left," Ginny quickly said before she helped Hermione up the steps.

"g'night" he said as they left. Then he left and went towards the kitchen.

He heard Dumbledore and Potter talking.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Professor"

"Harry I have the same worries as you do but Mr. Malfoy did prove himself as he has over and over again. We need them to be safe and the way for that to happen is for them to disappear"

"I know I know but putting Hermione's safety in Malfoy's hands just isn't cutting it for me" he started pacing worriedly.

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I wish I knew a different way but being secret keeper is just not full proof enough Ms. Bones has a suggestion we will discuss tomorrow. I think its time for me to get back to the others"

"Yes Dumbledore I will see you tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night Harry" he paused and went to the door where Draco was eavesdropping "and Mr. Malfoy"

Draco's heart stopped, _dammit how does he always know._

**_Pop. _**Harry came to the door and opened it fully glaring at malfoy.

Malfoy glared back. "go to bed Malfoy" Harry said as he walked past him and up the stairs.


	3. The Meeting

**The meeting**

Draco woke up mid morning to the smell of frying bacon, eggs, grits, and other delicious things.

When he finally showered and dressed. His mouth was watering as headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at the table chatting and as soon as Draco entered they fell silent and looked his way.

After about a minute, "are you going to stand there all day?" asked Harry coldly.

Draco walked over to the empty chair in between Ginny, who was eyeing him nervously, and Ron, who was glaring at him.

_Comfy_, Draco thought.

The breakfast continued with everyone ignoring Draco and not mentioning the previous nights events until-

"Well Hermione and Draco you're meeting with Amelia Bones at noon but you have a good half an hour," said Ron as he rose from his eat "I promised Percy I'd help him with some items concerning the ministry. So I'd best be off" with a pop he was gone.

"I'll be accompanying you two," Harry added "Ginny your parents will be here to take over your post around 12:30 p.m. so you can go to work with Fred and George, I should go get changed" she followed behind him before winking in Hermione's direction.

Hermione had a pretty good idea what Harry and Ginny were going to do alone.

Draco and Hermione had been quiet except for the occasional clinking of silverware against the china.

Hermione rose from her chair with her plate and cup put it in the sink then went towards the kitchen "thank you for saving me last night" she said hurriedly before leaving out the door.

* * *

At 11:45 a.m. Draco, Hermione, and Harry had apperated to the ministry of magic building. They went threw the main entrance and were on their way to the mistress of magic Amelia Bones' office.

When they got off the lift on the floor of the office, they had arrived Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebot, and Amelia Bones had already arrived.

Amelia Bones spoke first "Harry, dear thank you for escorting them here but we will not need you any further" she politely dismissed Harry, who looked disappointed but left.

"Okay well you two had quite a night as I am told and you both know that the plan went array, especially you Miss. Granger, so the only solution I have is for you two to go into the wizard witness protection program' she explained to them sullenly.

Draco and Hermione both exchanged confused looks for neither had heard of such a thing.

Instead of Amelia explaining any further Kingsley stood up and started to talk.

"The W.W.P.P. is a program for extreme cases, such as you two, now normally the fidelus charm would be enough but we can't afford just one protection. I'll give you the basics of the program: my team will set you up with new identities you will also live like muggles-"

"Wait a damn minute" Draco bellowed as he jumped from his seat "I refuse to live like a muggle, why can't we just live like wizards? What's the harm?" he finished.

Kingsley on the other hand answered in a calm sort of demeaning voice "if you want to stay alive, you'll live like a muggle whether you like it or not. And with as many people who want to kill you, you should be jumping for joy right now"

Draco sat down glaring daggers at Kingsley but didn't say another word.

"Now as I was saying, you'll be living with your guard, they'll be there to protect you and to help you adjust to muggle life"

He paused letting the information sink in for the two.

"Any questions?" he asked eyeing the two.

"Will we be able to say good-bye to our family and friends?" asked Hermione meekly holding back the tears that were threatening to flow forward.

"No" Kingsley answered shortly "it's too risky"

That's fine with me, thought Draco, I have no one anyways.

"You'll leave today in an hour to be exact" Kingsley continued.

Draco and Hermione immediately began to protest and shout at this news.

Then Dumbledore stood up to address the argument, "we can not risk anyone getting their hands on you two again. Also what if one of you were to let this information slip accidentally that would be an even greater risk to yourselves"

They were all quiet now, then Kingsley once again spoke "we have identification for both of you" he handed them two plastic card.

Draco's said Ezekiel Sullivan and Hermione's said Miranda Armstrong.

Draco eyed the picture I.D. the young man had similarities like Draco's but subtle differences that you could definitely see. For one Ezekiel had light blue eyes with flecks of hazel in them they were very on like Draco's cold gray orbs. Another thing Draco couldn't help but notice was that the young man also had light golden blonde hair Draco's hair was silver blonde that it was almost white. He was also tan while Draco was pale. Besides those few differences, you would think they were related if not cousins. The only thing that really irked Draco was that the boy's whole demeanor seemed to shine and smile, as if he had a happy childhood and was a nice guy.

Draco didn't like this.

Hermione also eyed the person she was to become with interest. The girl, Miranda, was 5'11 which was about 3 inches taller then Hermione was, her hair was brown like Hermione's but it was silky wavy and had low lights sprinkled here and there. Her chocolate brown eyes had flecks of green in them and she was also tan and well fit. Her stature wasn't slunk over as Hermione's usually was it was proud and self assured. This was something Hermione was definitely going to have to get used to.

"Your memories will be modified" Kingsley went on after they had been handed their i.d.s "so if you'll follow me"

But the two stayed rooted to their chairs.

"You're going to erase our memories," Hermione asked sternly, looking at Kingsley as if he had fallen off his rocker.

"No" smiled Kingsley "just modify them to make the transition into your new life....smother" he beckoned them forward "okay?"

They got up and began to follow Kingsley. Dumbledore preformed the fidleus charm, then their memories were modified, then lastly they were given American accents.

Since the fidleus charm had been preformed and no one was to know what they looked like Dumbledore had covered there faces with a ski mask so no one would be able to recognize them, then he led them into the chamber where Kingsley was waiting for them.

"You'll be traveling by port key to the check point, then you'll take muggle transportation the rest of the way. Your guard will be there waiting for you"

"Where will we be going?" asked Draco but he paused a bit, his American accent startled him.

"I don't know" answered Kingsley pulling Draco back to reality "it's a safety precaution, only Dumbledore knows"

"Who's our guard?" asked Hermione, she was getting nervous at these unanswered questions and being in the dark literally. It wasn't like her not to know everything and anything.

"Once again that piece of information I do not have. But they will be the only one at the checkpoint so don't worry"

He then looked down at his watch "Oye! The port keys will be activating soon. I'd better go. Stay out of trouble you too"

Kingsley left and Dumbledore came up from behind them "you can take off the mask now"

They did so.

"Now I need your wands," he said calmly

Hermione shakingly handing her's over, Draco on the other hand glared at Dumbledore and didn't move.

"Draco it's for our protection," Hermione scolded

"I know but what if something were to happen? What if something were to go wrong?" he looked from Dumbledore to Hermione "don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it Granger. We'd be sitting ducks. Sorry but I'm not going to wait around to be killed. I already don't like the idea of living like a muggle but feeling as useless as one"

He turned to Dumbledore then "and I don't think she should be one either, we aren't like the others who go into this program, this isn't a guarantee that we will be safe. I think she should keep her wand too"

Hermione was a little taken aback but didn't show it. She just rather sat quietly not looking at him.

Dumbledore seemed to think that this was fair and handed Hermione back her wand. He then turned around and picked up two rectangular slim boxes, one was silver and emerald the other was maroon and gold.

"What are those?" asked Draco as Dumbledore handed him the silver and emerald one.

"They're laptops," answered Hermione as Dumbledore handed him the maroon and gold one "it's a muggle device that is used for entertainment, work, and other things"

"Yes" said Dumbledore "very useful, and the newest edition customized to fit each of your needs" Draco looked his over disgruntled "don't worry how to use them will come to you soon enough"

The laptops started to hum a bit "oh and they are also port keys" Dumbledore added "well good luck to the both of you"

As soon as he said those words they felt the familiar tug on their belly buttons once again and felt themselves being hurtled threw space in time.

* * *

Before they knew what hit them they were in an abandoned warehouse staring at a shadowy outline of someone.

"Welcome to your new home, Miranda and Ezekiel" said the figure.


	4. Out of Place

* * *

A/N; okay just a couple of shout outs before the story gets started:

**Bruised Angel**: you were my first reviewer and I hope you keep reviewing too. Thanks pointing out the fragments, I will try to keep an eye out for them in the future and your constructive criticism helps me out a lot. Thanks again.

**Evosmylife**: thanks for the boost of confidence. And I'm hoping Hermione has the upper hand also, Draco is going to be like a fish out of water even with his muggle memories. Oh and their memories were altered by a memory altering charm, it was just enough so that they could be the muggle teens whose life they have inhabited.

**Tigerlily, Mollywood,** **Keddababy, inugirl now,** and** Mystic Snow:** thanks for reviewing on the chapters it lets me know that some is still out there

**Periwinklemagic**: thanks for reviewing the first two chapters I hope to hear another review from you soon.

Also to **hermioneandron4ever**: I love your story too, and thank you for reviewing on every chapter. I really appreciate it and I wish more reviews would do it.

Also to everyone else who is reading and not reviewing, I just assume you have nothing nice.

In addition, I just wanted to explain my long absence you see I live in **Florida** and **hurricane charley** came through my area. Even though my house is fine, I have been working for the American Red Cross and helping my neighbors with their property and all the damage that the hurricane has done. I have written three chaps in my spare time but I am still revising them, school just started too (YAY!! says with lack of enthusiasm) and to top that all off I fractured my ankle so you'll have plenty of more updates.oh and another hurricane is supposed to hit tomorrow so i'm adding one more chapter later today.

So I'm really sowie :( I'll try not to let it happen again. Okay so on with the story.

* * *

**New Places**

The shadowy figure turned out to belong to a pretty 5'9 girl who looked as if she were Native American. She had golden colored almond shaped eyes, medium brown skin with rosy cheeks, long wavy raven hair that had the top portion pulled into a ponytail and the rest was resting below her shoulders.

She didn't look any older than Draco and Hermione they both thought she couldn't be an auror.

She walked closer to them and held out her hand "Gracella Hart, your guard"

They both stood slack jawed Draco was the first one to speak.

"There has got to be some kind of mistake: firstly you look no older than us and secondly you're a girl, there's no possible way you could be an auror."

This definitely struck a nerve because the girls smile dropped and her face became expressionless, her hand fell to her side.

"Shut your mouth you wise ass punk" she snapped in a voice unlike the friendly one that greeted them.

"I know more about fighting dark arts than you could imagine, and secondly I don't exactly consider baby sitting a death eater's son an ideal job. So I'd stay on my good side, Malfoy"

She spat out his last name as if it were the most disgusting thing to say.

"Whoa...w...wait you know our real names" Hermione stated at the two who looked as if they would kill each other without a second thought

"We do background checks you know, the W.B.I. doesn't help just anyone," she said this back in her normal happy tone. "We take pride in helping our family across the pond"

She turned away from Draco and Hermione.

"Well" said Hermione, Kingsley had never said anything about the guard knowing "shall we be off"

This seemed to pull Gracella back to reality, when she turned around she had a smile on her face and looked as if there had never been an argument.

"Yes we should of course we will be taking muggle transportation, I have my car outside we will drive to Stonybrook, CT from here" she explained.

As suddenly, as she said Stonybrook Draco and Hermione were hit with a bunch of memories of their American lives.

"Now there is your clothing to handle" she pulled out her wand and did some swishing movements and their wizards' robes had been transfigured.

Hermione wore a lavender scoop neck tee with a denim pleated mini skirt, ands a pair of lavender round toe ballet flats, with white stockings, and a lavender and white striped tote. She looked modern and sophisticated.

Draco wore a black t-shirt that said got issues, a pair of scruffy dark loose fitted jeans, and vans skate sneakers with a skateboard that "sex god" plastered on the back with in green with a snake as the "s". He looked...different.

"Uhh..." he grunted "muggle wear".

He then eyed Hermione "that look definitely suites you Gra.... I mean Miranda" Draco had decided that saying Armstrong sounded too odd.

"Right back at you, Sullivan" she retorted.

"Well now that you two have your clothes and your memories, we can go" Gracella said as they walked out of the warehouse.

As soon as they stepped out, they saw that they were actually in a huge building with tons of shops all around them. It was like Diagon alley except inside and more modern (or American).

"That's the apparating point for the east coast but we thought it be safer if your port key brought you there too"

"I thought we weren't supposed to be around the magical world," whispered Hermione into Gracella's ear.

"Well it wasn't my idea, now was it" Gracella answered.

Hermione fell silent at this and followed Gracella and Draco.

She eyed the different shops: one looked like a muggle teen shop, there were broomstick shops, music and sports stores, it looked like a regular muggle mall, except for the wand shops and magical creature stores.

They exited the building and saw that it was a decomposing farmhouse to anyone who saw it. They walked a few more feet and gracella stopped and started chanting all of a sudden a pink v.w. bug drove up in front of them on its own.

"Thanks" she said and then Draco and Hermione noticed a house elf hop out of the car and beam at them. Gracella tipped it and it bowed and disappeared with a pop.

They all got into the car and gracella started it they drove in silence for the first five minutes until Gracella turned on the radio.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till touch the sky

I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Gracella turned down a street that led into a suburban town.

* * *

"That's my house" she pointed to an Elizabethan style home that sat on a hill, it was rather odd and unwelcoming.

"Um....it's unique looking" Hermione said searching for something nice to say as they zipped by the house.

"Don't worry your house doesn't look as bleak" she explained with a little laugh and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

She pulled up onto the driveway and saw that the lawn was unkempt and crazy looking but the house was still beautiful and grandeur even though it was a bit run down and the paint was peeling.

Gracella got out of the car and up to the front door, Hermione and Draco followed..

"Why do we have to come here first?" Draco asked not keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

"Because it's necessary," Gracella answered Draco's question as she opened the door and went into the foyer.

As they entered Gracella took them into a dining area that was bare except the chandelier and then into a smaller room that had a television and entertainment system.

"Stay here, there is a kitchen off to the left and you can go and get whatever you want" she explained as she left the room and into another.

"Where the hell is she going?" Draco said as the door closed behind Gracella. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, it was the first moment of silence they had had all day. "This is bizarre," Draco said finally.

"I know," agreed Hermione "it's like the twilight zone, I have my memories but I also have Miranda's"

"I wasn't talking about that," he said a little peeved "I was talking about the show; the guy has his whole body covered in scorpions" he continued referring to the show he was watching.

Hermione hit him with a pillow and got up from the couch to go explore the house.

* * *

She went through the kitchen that was bigger than her bedchamber at home, then up some stairs that led to a hallway upstairs.

She was walking towards a door that was ajar when she heard voices from inside it.

"Where the hell were you this afternoon? You were supposed to be there with me." This voice belonged to Gracella, she didn't sound like her normal self but the voice she used when she was angry at Draco it was harsh and unrelenting.

"I'm sorry Grace I got tied up, it won't happen again" said a meek male voice

**CRASH!!** Something or someone was slammed against the wall

Hermione took a step back towards the staircase, as she heard the second voice groan in pain.

Then she heard Gracella say "it had better not"

Hermione ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen right into Draco.

"Oof...."Draco rub his chest this wouldn't have happened if hadn't been caught off guard "damn Hermione where's the fire?" he chuckled slightly as he rub his rib cage.

"Umm...nothing just a little jumpy this place makes me nervous" she lied, but she couldn't tell Draco what she heard she didn't eve know what she heard, but Hermione knew one thing there was something wrong about this situation.

They got something to eat, went back into the entertainment room, and sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then Gracella came down stairs smiling "I got your keys for your houses..."

"I have to use the little girl's room" Hermione piped in

"Okay it's up the stairs and to the left" Gracella said hiding her annoyance.

Hermione leaped up from the couch and dashed up the stairs, but she didn't go to the bathroom she went to the room at the end of the hallway where she had heard Gracella and the other person arguing.

As she, creped closer the door creaked open, "hello" said a handsome young man.

"You must be Miranda; I'm Zack, Gracella's partner." He held out a hand.

"They never said there would be two guards," Hermione said in a disdainful voice and not shaking Zack's hand.

"Umm...well you two are a special case. And Gracella and I are partners"

"Is anyone else on there?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder and into the room.

He stepped in her way blocking her view "no just me"

"Oh I thought I heard someone else"

"Well you didn't" he said his tone growing more aggravated "why are you up here?"

"Looking for the bathroom," she answered as she tried to peek into the room some more

"Well you passed it," he pointed out the bathroom "it's that door"

"Thank you" Hermione said in an expressionless tone then turned around she went into the bathroom and paced.

_Something's wrong. something is definitely wrong. I don't like this I have to talk to someone_ she thought.

She pulled out her wand and put a silencing charm on the door she then used a contacting spell to talk to Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Granger" said Dumbledore's kind voice "how are things?"

"Dumbledore can I owl you? Its important." She asked worriedly.

Dumbledore chuckled "Miss Granger you haven't used your laptop have you. Like I said it is customized to fit your needs both muggle and wizard alike"

She smiled and sighed, "Okay I'll contact you by-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hermione did you fall in?" asked Gracella in a singsong voice.

"I'm coming out now," she answered

"Okay, we'll be in the car. I heard you already met Zack and I just introduced him to Draco. So see you in the car"

Hermione than heard the sound of Gracella's footstep descending.

"I have to go Dumbledore but I'll contact you soon," she said hurriedly

"Can not wait Miss Granger," he said then the spell ceased.

Hermione washed her hands and left the bathroom then descended the stairs. She walked all the way outside and to the car, then she got in.

"Well Miss Armstrong, ready to meet your parents" questioned Gracella as she cranked up the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be" answered Hermione as they zipped down the road.

* * *

That's it next up we meet the Armstrong's and the Sullivan's. Until then......

((Oh and please keep the reviews coming. If you could help me out by telling me if I screwed up something or if you don't understand or if you just want to say I suck. Go ahead, I just want some reviews, and those lyrics are from breakaway by kelly clarkson off the princess diaries 2 soundtrack. i love that song))


	5. Meet The Armstrongs

**Meeting the Armstrongs**

When they arrived on beck road Hermione's heart was beating so fast she swore it was going to through her chest at any moment.

Gracella pulled into a entrance of a two story house it had a wide winding driveway and a welcoming front lawn she then shut off the ignition.

"Okay lets just get something straight right off the bat, Hermione even though your name is Miranda when someone address you, you will always hear Hermione same goes for you Draco. Secondly, from this moment on try not to say any wizard phrases so as not to draw attention to yourselves. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

Draco and Hermione nodded, "that's good. Well Hermione lets go"

They got out of the car and walked to the door, Hermione approached it first. She looked back at everyone with a mix of fear, anxiousness, and nausea filling her. She then turned back towards the door and raised her hand to open it and

"Herm-iiiioon-eee" exclaimed to voices that sounded like hamsters being grinded in a blender. They belonged to Rebecca Madigan and Torrance Kane Felicia's two best "friends". They got the best of everything: grades, bodies, and all the money they could spend in other words Hermione belonged to the upper crust.

Rebecca and Torrance pulled Hermione into a hug then started giggling.

"Oh we missed you..."

"Yeah life was totally boring without...."

"Everyone's been talking about your arrival" the said in unison. After they pulled away from Hermione still smiling then they scanned the other three who had arrived with her.

"Umm...Hermione aren't you going to introduce us to your friends," said Torrance as she eyed Zack hungrily.

"Oh of course" Hermione smiled and motioned toward Gracella "this is....."

"Grace, I just got back from an exchange program in Spain" Gracella stuck out her hand and Torrance and Rebecca shook it with politeness.

"Erm...right this is Zack...uh what's your last name is?" she asked eyeing Zack suspiciously.

Zack blushed a bit and smiled shyly. "It's Porter, Zack Porter" he said taking a step closer to the two young girls and shaking their hands, they both grinned widely and batted their eyelashes. "I just arrived with Draco and Hermione, we all went to boarding school together this year." He explained as they walked in the house and sat on a couch in the living room.

"And this must be Draco" said Torrance disdainfully even though she was smirking and her eyes were filled with glee "My my looks like a year away from us did do you some good"

Draco just said nothing but glared.

This girl eerily reminded him of Pansy. She was prettier then her yes, but her whole character from the slutty way she eyed him right down to the way she talked to him. He felt like a piece of meet.

"Being away from you would do anyone some good, Pan...Becca" he had almost called her Pansy this was just odd, but this girl pissed Draco off in a special way; A way only two people could. One of them was dead and the other was currently trying to kill him.

When Hermione had heard him almost say Pansy's name she knew that Draco wasn't up for a battle with Rebecca.

"Hey Becca and Tori do you think you two could come back later" Hermione tried to ask this in the most tiresome voice with just a hint of annoyance in it.

It seemed to work because Torrance shot Rebecca a death glare. "No problem...we understand you want to talk to your parents and stuff. So..." she hugged Hermione again, "just call me tonight okay?" she said as she pulled away.

Hermione nodded to her request, then went over to Draco "and try not to get home before your parents get there, I'm sure aunt Sheila and uncle Richard will want to know where there fantaboulus son is."

Draco nodded also and avoided looking at Rebecca as she got up and loosely hugged Hermione then mumbled she would see her later before they both walked out.

"What was that all about?" Gracella asked trying to hide the glee hidden all over her face.

"Rebecca and I used to date before she accused me of liking Hermione and sleeping with her" Draco answered darkly "she's delusional"

"Well...um...she'll get over it" Hermione said unbelievingly "but I think I should go and meet my mom and dad" she left the two in the foyer and walked towards the den and into her mother's study.

She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Oh why hello Hermione. How are you? How was your flight" said her mother as she stood up and lovingly wrapped her hands around Hermione.

Hermione was unable to move because the woman in front of her was indeed her mother.

No not some unknown foster mother but here actual birth mother that she had left in London. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that this woman was Clarissa Granger.

"Mo...mother" Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother even tighter. Never wanting to let go, the fact that she could be closer to her mother was standing right in front of her when she was supposed to be thousands of miles away unnerved her a bit.

"Of course it is sweetheart...whom else were you expecting?" She smiled as she pulled away and looked at her daughter, staring lovingly in her eyes.

She pushed away a lock of her hair with her right hand.

That's when Hermione noticed the differences she hadn't before: Hermione's actual mother was left handed, another thing was that the imposter mom had brown hazel eyes, Hermione's mother had green hazel eyes.

It's just like the i.d.s, Hermione thought, subtle differences.

She smiled weakly and pulled back to sit on the chair opposite her "mothers".

"So you didn't answer my questions....how was everything?" the imposter mom said as she sat on her desk chair gazing at Hermione.

She looked back at her not breaking eye contact, "oh well it was okay...you know" she shrugged and stood up, "well I should go Draco and Gracella are downstairs waiting for me"

"Umm...yeah okay, but tonight we'll have a special dinner just you and I" her mother suggested as she turned back towards her work.

"Yeah...sure" she walked towards the door and out of it.

_Gracella has a helluva a lot of explaining to do_, Hermione thought as she stomped downstairs.

When she arrived in the room Draco, Gracella, and Zack were not where she had left them, then she noticed a sign on the door.

_**Got bored, went to the car**_

_**Signed you-know-who**_

_Okay that's really creepy, _Hermione thought as she grabbed the note, shoved it in her pocket, and walked out the front door.

She walked up to the car and saw that Draco and zack were engrossed in a conversation about sports (guys) and Gracella had a palm pilot in her hand and was tapping it with a stylus.

To any on looker they looked like normal teen and the fact that everything seemed so normal, so muggle scared Hermione even more.

She got in the car trying to be as "normal" as possible.

"So how'd it go Hermione" Gracella asked, "you look a little bit pale"

"hell yeah I don't feel good" Hermione bellowed "my mom looks like my actual mom, my mom who is supposed to be in England my mom who isn't supposed to know I'm here." She stopped and took a breath "can you tell me exactly how that is possible? I thought we were not supposed to be around magic. I could have sworn that's what Dumbledore and Kingsley said"

Finally, Hermione finished and glared at Gracella, the look on her face told Hermione she had struck a nerve. It was in between fear, astonishment, and anger.

"Dammit...I thought they would have explained this to you. I am not authorized to tell you but I will. Hermione haven't you ever heard of plastic surgery" she began to explain, "that woman is a muggle...but we cleared her memory and replaced it with a new one. The same goes for all of them, your friends, family, the entire system has been modified to keep you tow safe....so I'd like a little less criticism and a little more understanding"

She started the car, "so Draco you're next...nervous?"

Draco shrugged arrogantly in the backseat, they can't be any worse than the originals" he said it more like a fact instead of a question.

((sorry about the long break between chapters but I re-wrote this one because I didn't like the way the story was heading...and if you think Gracella is a bitch....you ain't seen nothing yet, she's an angel compared to Rebecca))


	6. Meet the Sullivans

**Meet the Sullivans**

Draco sat in the back seat looking as if he were relaxing comfortably but inside his body was twisted in knots he felt as if was going to puke.

The last thing he wanted was to see his father in flesh and blood even if it was a replica, it still didn't make the feeling of uneasiness go away.

Hermione turned around and looked at him; she didn't want to say anything but she could see the fear in his cool gray eyes.

She looked into his eyes and smiled a reassuring smile and to her surprise he smiled back, Hermione turned around before her face showed the blush that was creeping her cheeks.

Gracella turned and looked at Hermione, she smiled a little at the blush girl and turned on into a driveway of a two story Tudor.

There was a Mercedes and a jaguar in the circular driveway already, which meant that both of Draco's parents were home.

Damn, Draco thought to himself as Gracella turned off the car, they got out and walked up to the French doors that lead to the inside of the house.

**Knock knock**

A tan skinned grey-eyed girl with striking platinum blonde hair she looked like the female equivalent of Draco, but only 14 years old.

The girl threw her arms around Draco's and hugged him. At first Draco was stunned and didn't do anything then he wrapped an arm around her small frame and hugged her back.

"Hey loser" said the girl as she unwrapped her arms from around her older brother and punched him in the shoulder. "I heard you set your deans car on fire…is that true?"

Her eyes widened as she asked the question, waiting for Draco's answer.

Draco shrugged and smirked "it wasn't intentional" they laughed together and Hermione sniggered, she would have never thought of Draco to be the cool older brother in any alternate reality.

"Yeah mom and dad are shiting bricks as we speak, your arrival was definitely not on the to do list" she finally noticed the others and smiled, "hi, sorry about my rudeness just haven't seen him in a while, I'm Cory"

"Don't you mean Corinne" said Hermione as she stepped forward

"Um…Hermione is that you?" she came forward and examined Hermione a bit more then when Hermione nodded Cory lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her into a full on bear hug.

"Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in forever" she pulled back leaving Hermione a little dazed "you look so hot, last time I saw you, you were a twig and too tall with a bush on your head called hair, how have you been?"

"Yeah well things did fill out," added Draco, Hermione had just managed to keep the blush from her cheeks before shooting Draco a death glare.

"And you two are?" asked Cory completely ignoring her older brother and holding out her hand to Zack and Gracella. They introduced themselves then Draco's 'parents' came in.

"Draco, I can't believe you would do something so irresponsible to Dean Horowitz," screeched Mrs. Sullivan, she was a tall woman 5'10 or so, with a beautiful unblemished skin tone, light golden hair and light blue eyes with flecks of green, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Just like Draco's real mother.

Draco turned his head around so that no one would see the tear escaping from his eye when he saw someone that made his skin crawl, standing not 20 feet away from him was Lucius Malfoy, or so Draco thought.

Out of instinct, Draco fear got the best of him and so did his wandless magic. Before the Lucius replica knew what was happening to him, he was on the ground and flying back into a table all the way in the family room, which was a good 15 feet away.

"Oh my god" yelled Cory as she raced to her fathers side as did everyone else, except for Hermione and Draco.

"What did you do that for?" she asked in a panicked stricken voice.

"I...I …I panicked. I thought he was my actual father"

"But I told you in the car" hissed Hermione but before Draco could retort back Gracella came in.

"I need to get some ice, where's the kitchen?"

"I'll go get it," volunteered Draco, "you and Hermione go back in there with my father"

Gracella pulled Hermione into the family room where they saw a strikingly handsome middle aged man sprawled on the floor, he wasn't unconscious, just a little disheveled.

"Where's the ice dear?" asked Mrs. Sullivan

"Draco went to get it"

"And here it is," Draco said as he entered from a different hallway and into the family room "sorry about that"

"Draco this wasn't your fault son" said his father "just an accident, I probably tripped….that's all"

"Yeah…" Draco looked at him still trying to believe that this man wasn't his father "here is your ice" Draco handed his father the ice and continued to stare at him

The only thing that was unnerving about this replica of Lucius Malfoy was that there was no differences, the same long silver almost white hair, same cold steel gray eyes, unblemished pale skin, no lines of age, no differences, nothing.

"Thank you son" he held up his hand "help an old man out"

Draco grabbed his fathers hand and helped him up, he felt something different when he did, he looked a his fathers hand and noticed that he had half a finger missing, and instantly knew that this wasn't Lucius Malfoy.

With a sigh of relief, he helped him up and to the couch.

"So what this I hear about you blowing up a bus" he chuckled as he leaned into the couch.

Draco smirked, "I didn't blow up a bus, it was the dean's car and the exhaust pipe exploded, for some reason there was a banana up it"

Everyone started laughing, except his mother whose lips were pursed so tightly they looked as if they had disappeared.

"Robert, he pulled a cruel practical joke and got himself expelled it is no laughing matter" she said huffily, and everyone immediately quieted down "Draco, your father and I have decided as your punishment to vandalizing Dean Horowitz car is that you'll pay for it, by getting a job"

The color from Draco's face immediately drained and him mouth dropped open.

"Yes son a job and you'll have to find it on your own. Now you aren't allowed to ask us for money until you pay off the Dean's car."

"But dad that's going to cost a lot of money why can't we use the money in my savings"

"Because you don't have respect for others property hopefully by repaying it with your own hard work, you'll have integrity and compassion for the property of others" said his mother.

Draco got up and went to his room not even looking behind him.

"Well that went horribly wrong," said his dad as he got up, "I think we should give him a little while to calm down"

"Yes" his mother got up Hermione, Cory, Zack, and Gracella were left in the room.

"Well I think we should leave" Gracella breaking the impending silence.

"Yeah, nice meeting you all and come by soon" Cory agreed as they stood up and headed towards the front door.

As soon as they got outside and heard the door lock behind them Gracella rounded on Hermione. "What the hell was that?"

"Draco? I don't know he says he panicked," she answered as the got into the car.

"That doesn't make sense" Zack said, "why would he fear his own father"

"They didn't tell you his dad tried to murder us?" Hermione asked looking at Gracella and zack as if they were aliens

"Lucius malfoy is after you two?!" Gracella yelled as she slammed on the breaks "what in seven hells" she unlocked her doors, "…get the hell out of my car"

"What?" Hermione sounded astounded and confused, "wait what were you told?"

She stared at the faces of Zack and Gracella intently.

"We were told" Zack started, "that you and Draco were to be protected because a plan had gone wrong. We knew Draco was undercover, we knew about the bombing killing 20 or more death eaters, we even knew of your capture and rescue…"

"But we knew nothing of having a psychotic malfoy after you…you might as well be dead you're better off." Gracella spat her hands were still clutching the wheel in a death grip, she looked like she was ready to strike.

"Wha…what happened to you Gracella, did Lucius do something to you?" Hermione asked timidly.

Immediately Gracella's head spun around to face Hermione and she felt as if there were invisible hands around her throat, taking away her very existence.

"GRACE!" Zack screamed in a panicked stricken voice as he pulled her shoulder "GRACE! STOP IT NOW!"

Suddenly the invisible hands let go of Hermione's throat. Gracella leaned her head on the steering wheel and began to cry.

Zack's hand loosened its grip and lightly rubbed her shoulder "grace's father was head of the W.B.I. he helped Europe a lot during the crusade against the dark one" he stopped as if to make sure she was all right "her whole family was tirelessly working to help rid the world of death eaters"

Gracella nodded "they made quite a few enemies. So many that they were all killed by them, my mother, father, brothers. The only reason I can think of that I was not killed is because I was with my grandparents for protection. That was 16 years ago. After my family was dead, Lucius Malfoy rose to Voldermort's side. I have no doubt he uttered the curse that killed my father."

Hermione sat thunder shocked at what she was just revealed to her, "I think you should take me home."


	7. In the Shadows

**In the shadows**

As soon as Hermione got to her room, she locked the door, pulled out her laptop, and turned it on.

It hummed to life.

"Good evening Hermione" the female voice said "how may I assist you?'

"I need to contact Dumbledore, its urgent"

It made some dialing noises then with a ping Dumbledore's head appeared in the screen "hello Hermione, I'm glad you learned how to operate the laptop"

"Yes…headmaster there are some new…complications that have come to light" she said in a strained voice, as if searching for the right words.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Gracella and Zack didn't know that Draco and I were being threatened by his father. And we weren't informed of Gracella's past, what Lucius did to her family, how her father had died working with the W.B.I. why weren't we told this? And don't tell me it's because you didn't know because if he helped fight Voldermort then he would have had contact with the order." Hermione finally breathed and waited for Dumbledore to answer.

Dumbledore looked down took off his half moon spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"To tell you the truth Hermione. I didn't think Gracella would be your guard." He wiped off his glasses and placed them back over his eyes. "She is so young I didn't think she would have advance so far in such a small amount of time. I'm sorry but the thought of her being your guard was the last thing to enter my mind." His voice sounded weary and worried and as he looked up his eyes didn't hide the fact that he was worried. The usual clear blue was now pale and darkened.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and tried to calm her pacing heart. She should be use to fearing for her life but the fact that they were not completely informed scared her even more. "Dumbledore is there something else you aren't telling me?"

"Well…it's about Gracella. Her family, they weren't ordinary wizards and witches. They had an extreme power, one that dates further back then Hogwarts' time. That's why here family…I believe that is why her family was so sought after my voldermort. I don't know how to say this but you all might be in more danger than you were before"

"Wha…what do you mean more danger?" Hermione jumped back and stood up. She started pacing the length of her bed/

"Well if Voldermort finds out whom Gracella is she might be sought out so he can drain her family. He needs the last member of the family in order to gain there power. Haven't you felt it? Thousands of years of magic are radiating off that girls being. If Voldermort gets his hands on that immensity power, I don't know what we shall do…"

There was a tense silence followed by this. Hermione felt as if she had just been pulled out of on fire and into the pits of an inferno. She stood still next to the laptop and looked up forcing the tears out of her eyes.

"So the war might come here?" she said in a low voice. Fearing that someone might be hearing and also fearing the answer.

"Yes, but we must prevent that. You must keep your eyes open at all times"

_Constant vigilance_, Hermione thought to herself as she chuckled slightly

"Dumbledore….I have felt that power. I've been on the receiving end. Don't ask how just know that if that's just a taste of it. I'd hate to see what voldermort would do with it. I'll inform Draco first thing in the morning."

"Yes well we had better go to bed. I imagine that you'll wanted to be well rested for your first time in a muggle high school"

With all the excitement going on Hermione had all but forgotten about the real reason she was here

"Yes I will. Thank you Dumbledore and have a good morning"

"Goodnight Hermione, stay safe and please do keep me updated"

With that the feed had disappeared, Dumbledore was gone, and Hermione first time in her life didn't want to go to school the following morning.

_**Knock knock**_

"Hermione dear, did you forget about dinner"

Dammit, Hermione thought, I did

"I'm sorry mom I did. I had dinner with Draco's family. Sorry maybe another time?"

"Yeah" her mother said as she opened the door and stood at the entrance "listen I'll be gone tomorrow night I'm going to go visit your dad on set. Do you want to come?"

"Mom school starts tomorrow and I'll be having a lot of catching up to do" Hermione answered as she looked at her mom and saw her nod slowly

"Ok well I'll be back on Thursday. If you want to invite your friends over, except the boys I'll be okay with that"

"Maybe" Hermione yawned, "I'm exhausted. I'm just going to go to bed"

"Okay goodnight"

"Night" she said as her mom closed the door.

Then Hermione stood up and went to her bathroom changed then stood staring in the mirror. That morning she was in London with the ministry of magic trying to run away from a problem, but right now, she was in America facing a completely different one.


	8. Ruled By Secrecy

**Warning: **this is very long chapter.

To all the people who read my story thanks for the compliments and sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm wither at work or to tired from work to do any typing.

**Ruled by secrecy**

_**Beep beep beep beep**_

Draco slammed his hand on his alarm clock and rolled over trying to block out the sunlight's rays with his eyelids.

"Draco" his sister's voice boomed from outside "Draco wake up. You've got school"

"Uhhhh" he shouted as he rolled off the bed and stood up

"Yeah love you too" she answered from behind the door

Draco walked over into the bathroom and stood at the toilet and did his morning ritual. After he had finished he washed his hands turned on the radio and went to the closet.

_**Ring ring**_

Draco's cell phone screeched at an alarming loud sound in his aching head. He reached out and pushed the speaker button.

"Lo?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah it's me Gracella" Gracella answered a rushed voice.

"Oh…." He grumpily answered.

She huffed "Whatever I need you to pick up Hermione because I have some stuff to do I'll meet you at school"

_**Click**_

Draco groaned as he closed the phone and rolled over in his bed intending to go back to sleep when he heard a constant beeping coming from his desk.

"What in the seven hells is going on today" he bitched as he got out of bed to kill whatever was emitting that horrid noise.

He walked closer to the desk and saw his green and silver laptop was blinking on the side panel.

Curious, Draco thought. He bent down to look at it, pushed the button, and the laptop opened Hermione's face appeared on the screen.

"Well it's about time" she huffed "I thought you were still sleeping"

"I was trying to" Draco replied "but it seems I'm not allowed to today"

Looking at the screen, he noticed Hermione's hair was wet along with her skin he couldn't see her entire body because the screen only allowed him to see her face.

"Why are you soaked?" he questioned

"I just got out of the shower, not that it's any of your business"

Suddenly an image popped into Draco's head of him and Hermione kissing in the rain and a familiar yet unfamiliar rush of blood to his extremities made Draco realize that it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

"Well…?" Hermione said looking at him quizzically, "did Gracella tell you to pick me up or not?"

"Yeah and I will at 7:45" he looked at his clock it was 7:15. Not nearly enough time for him to release some tension in his pants so he was going to have to take a cold shower. "I have to go get cleaned up"

In more ways than one, Draco thought.

"Yeah well I'm going to go get dressed I'll be outside when you get to my house" she said and with that the screen went to the desktop picture of Draco, his sister, and Hermione all laughing in front of six flags.

He stared at the picture, he looked at how her hazel brown eyes glowed, how her dark brown wavy hair fell over her shoulders, and also how he had his arm wrapped around her waist and she wasn't pulling away.

Draco walked to his bathroom turned on the cold water then began to get undressed. He stood in the blasting water and thought about how he was supposed to act around Hermione he had the feelings for her in his American life but he still remembered how much they despised each other at Hogwarts.

_Seven years of hatred doesn't go away because of a memory alteration_, he thought to himself.

He got out of the shower wrapped a black towel loosely around his waist and walked to his closet then pulled out a black t-shirt, a pair of low-rise jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

As Draco looked in the mirror, he would never admit to anyone that he looked good in muggle wear although he could already see the countless girls throwing themselves at him,

"Having fun staring at yourself," said Cory from the entrance of the bathroom.

Draco turned around not surprised that she didn't knock,

"Yes actually I was." He smirked and grabbed his leather black motorcycle jacket with one silver dragon etched on the sleeve.

His sister rolled her eyes, "you are so turning into a metrosexual" she went to his counter and grabbed a bottle, sniffed it "ugh" she groaned as she threw it in the trash.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as he saw her throw away his favorite cologne.

"Because it reeks" she answered nonchalantly "and because I bought you this as a welcome back present. I meant to give it to you last night but with everything that happened I didn't think about it"

She pulled out a small silver bottle that was shaped like an alcove leaf and handed it to him

"It's called an alcove leaf it's for good luck, and I poured some of my special love potion in it…" Draco looked at her trying not to laugh "I know…but it smells great." she looked at her watch "well I better go get dressed say hello to Hermione for me"

She walked out his bathroom and back out of his room. Draco twisted the cap off and as it opened a light blue cloud of mist emitted from it. He sniffed the contents

_I guess it does smell good_, he thought_, like sandalwood and spicy scents wouldn't hurt to try some_ he dabbed it at his neck then slipped it in his pockets.

As he put on his jacket, he looked at the clock and saw it was 7:40.

Damn, grabbed his laptop shoved it into his messenger bag, grabbed his keys, and ran out the front door and towards the garage to his car, a Toyota matrix.

He unlocked the door, sat in the driver's seat, flung his bookbag in the backseat, and started his car.

_**Riiiiiinnng**_

He picked up his cell phone as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You're late" Hermione said flatly

"Thank you captain obvious I just got in the car" Draco retorted, "I'll be there when I get there" he hung up as he turned down Hermione's street.

As he pulled into the driveway, he saw a fuming Hermione. But his attention was quickly averted to what she was wearing.

A black fitted blazer over a red and tan spaghetti strap top and a tan mini corduroy skirt that went about two inches above her knees with a pair of black scrunched up boots. Her hair was in its curly state but smooth and glossy, falling all over her face.

He parked the car and Hermione opened the back door set her book bag on the chair, closed the door opened the front door and sat down then put on her seat belt.

"Thanks for hanging up on me" she huffed and crossed her arms across her breast making them seem bigger than what they were which made Draco's leg twitch.

"Sorry bad connection" he said as he backed out of the driveway

Hermione was fighting her own inner battles, on one side not only did Draco look good he smelt amazing. When she first opened the door and sat next to him, she wanted to sigh and snuggle like they used to do.

But on the other side Hermione knew that these memories were messing with her better judgment and that she had to keep herself in check.

"It's okay…you look nice" she said as she rubbed her hand against the jacket "didn't I buy you that for Christmas last year?"

"You look very nice too…and yes you did" Draco said keeping his focus intensely on the road. "its just supposed to get cold later and ya know…"

Hermione nodded "so should we stop for something to drink at The Bean. We still have 20 minutes to get to school"

"Okay" he made a left at the next light and went to the bean. As they pulled up they saw Gracella's car in the parking lot.

"I thought she said she had an appointment"

"Yeah she told me that too"

They both looked at each other, then Gracella's car.

"If we go in there she may think we were following her"

"Why would we need to follow her?" asked Draco "she's the guard she's supposed to be following us"

Hermione sighed "something's went down last night, some information that neither one of us knew" she began to tell Draco about all the information that was withheld from them how Gracella and who she was and how she didn't think this was a coincidence.

"So you think she might be betraying us?" Draco asked much more calmly than he felt

Hermione shook her head, "I think it may just be the opposite of that. She might be resigning from the case just to protect herself and us. All this happening is just too coincidental"

"Well she's just going to run out with her tail between her legs…good riddance"

"You asshole have you not been listening to a word I've been saying" Hermione suddenly yelled as she slapped Draco across the face. Leaving a swollen hand print on his cheek "she is protecting us because if voldermort found out that she is alive…I don't know what'll happen"

Draco sat there listening to stunned to do anything else. He sighed rubbed his cheek lightly then looked at Hermione "if you ever slap me again I'll throw you in the Hudson with out a second thought"

He turned on the car then drove up through the drive thru. Hermione ordered a double whipped cappuccino and Draco ordered a soy latte with foam.

"Okay so now what do we do?" Hermione asked as he parked his car on the side of the building

"We wait, ya see this what I like to call a stake out"

"Great plan but your car sticks out like a sore thumb"

"tsk tsk Granger" Draco chuckled as Hermione glared at him for calling her by her real name "did you forget that we have magic" he then pulled out his wand from the inner coat pocket of his jacket.

Draco said an incantation then transfigured his matrix into a grey blue minivan with tinted windows and a handicap sticker on the front.

Hermione stared at him, "I hope no one saw that"

"Don't worry so Herminnny" he teased in a voice that sounded so much like Vincent Krum that Hermione bursted out in laughter, "you look very pretty when you smile" Draco blurted out to his and Hermione's astonishment "aside from when you're scowling" he quickly added

Hermione quickly glared at him "you know it wouldn't kill you to act like a decent human being"

Draco turned to her "oh it wouldn't then what do you call all most being avada kedevra by my father" he scoffed "if I would have known this is what decency would get me I would have stayed put"

"Coward" Hermione said in a low almost hushed tone, but loud enough for Draco to hear.

They sat in an uncomfortable thick silence staring at Gracella's car.

Draco hurt and wanting to tell Hermione that he wasn't a coward, that he wouldn't have stayed on Voldermort's side if his life depended on it, that he was just scared.

Hermione wanting to strangle Draco because he was such a jerk and yet she felt bad for him, he was scared and she could sense it and she felt like she had to be strong for the both of them.

"Hey look," said Draco as he stared at Gracella walking out of the coffee shop distorted and pale.

The continued looking as Zack ran up behind her, wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, and then they both got in her car.

"What do you s'pose that was about" Hermione asked as she saw Gracella start her car and pull out onto the main road.

"From what you told be I'm guessing: us" he answered as he started his car. The car transfigured back into his Matrix and pulled out onto the main road.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To school" Draco answered as he drove there.

A/N: Sorry for such a dull ending but I wanted to hurry up and close this chapter out.


End file.
